happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Virus Within
"The Virus Within" is the 23rd episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. It was released on July 1, 2017‎. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Feather God *Shard Penguins Transcript (In the dark dimension, a shard emperor penguin walk by, giving news to the shadowy figure) *Shard Emperor: Feather God, we found another dimension to destroy. *Feather God: Ah yes. This is the one i am going to destroy. Since i alway wanted to destroy the Internet World, i am going to control a bunch of penguins to lead to my side and create a big empire to destroy dimensions. I will effect a virus on one of the computers to bring back the virus monsters. *Shard Emperor: The Virus Montsers? What are those? *Feather God: Those type of bug-like robots were created by Virus and Vabuu. Without them, i will bring them back to life to invade the whole entire universe. This is what i like. (Meanwhile in the Real-World Dimension on Paulet Island, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito were climbing to reach the special rock on the mountain) *Esequiel: Someone pull a fin. *Montay: Can't reach it from here. *Shippo: Me too. *Josesito: The snow. It really bothers me. *Esequiel: Man, this is one of the rarest rocks i've seen. I have to reach it. This mountain is so big like a big top volcano. *Montay: Come on, one more..........almost there. *Shippo: Gotta make it.....gotta make it. *Josesito: Wait for me. *Esequiel: There. Touch it. *touch the rare stone and fall with Montay, Shippo and Josesito by screaming* (The penguins land on the ground) *Esequel: Darn it! I was close. *Shippo: You shouldn't have touched it. *Josesito: Why is this mountain so long? *Montay: Man, we will never get that rock in no time. *Josesito: Hey, i got an idea. Can we use our flying ability to get the stone? *Esequiel: No Josesito. We use our flying ability for emergency only. If something bad happen like when it's the end of the world, we fly with our powers to get over things to escape. *Josesito: How come? *Esequiel: Is just the way it is. *Montay: How come skuas and puffins get to fly? *Esequiel: They are many bird species like snow petrels. We are penguins and birds. But we're different from the other species. *Josesito: Lucky the puffins get to fly, but not us. *Shippo: Sven pretend to be a flying penguin once. But said to be a puffin. *Esequiel: Follow me to the Adélie Inventions Corp. I have something to show you. *Montay: Like what? *Esequiel: Black and Blue wanted us to visit again in the Internet World. So we may have time to go visit them. *Josesito: Alright, let's go then. (At the Adélie Inventions Corp, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito went into the computer) *Esequiel: Okay, let's get the portal working. *Montay: Are we going to the White House? *Esequiel: Yes. We are going to see Black and Blue. *Montay: Okie dokie my friend. *Esequiel: Let's go. *Shippo: I wonder what they have in stock? *Esequiel: It's just stuff on the internet and many worlds to go. Let's go in. *Montay: Oh boy, here we go with some digital stuff again. MORE TO COME Trivia *The title is a parody of the 2014 game The Evil Within. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes